Blade of Yin
|parent = |user = Isamu Yamanaka}}Blade of Yin (陰陽の刃, "Onmyō no ha"): Is a powerful technique derived directly from the Chakra Scalpel technique - it is composed almost entirely of Yin energy and therefore it is almost insubtstantial in appearance, taking the vague shape of a slight silvery hue which sorrounds the hands of the user when it is activated -- unlike its counterpart; it is made to cut trough, not flesh, but the very mind, dreams and ambitions of an opponent leaving them in tatters; it was developed by none other Isamu Yamanaka to be a tool for torture and interrogation; as while it is fully possible to teach ones body to resist pain; the mind can never be suitably protected in the same manner ---however, Isamu soon discovered a more terrifying avenue of this ability; whenever a victim is cut by this blade the blade destroys a fragment of their memories; usually corresponding to how "deep" inside the blade cut, and how long the target was in contact with the blade -- these memories do not return without the aid of powerful Jutsu. The threat of having their memories erased is usually enough for Isamu to be capable of coercing most people to do his bidding without asking questions; furthermore, Isamu has stated that its possible that it might be capable of being used in a form of psychic chirugery in order to relieve patients of psychological trauma and painful memories; at least if it were used ¨for good deeds --- it is likely that Isamu finds the very thought absurd. Isamu mainly makes use of this technique if someone has seen something he doesn't want them to know, the process is as simple as to make incisions in order to remove the poison from a wound and with Isamu's telepathic abilities he's capable of looking trough all the memories in order to find the ones he wants to remove; however - he usually removes one or two additional memories from the subject in order to amuse himself with the results and the chaos that naturally follows in the wake of such an action. In addition to these effects, a wounded victim will find that their resistance to Genjutsu is reduced tremendously; allowing Isamu to mentally destroy them all the easier; and even low-level Genjutsu are known to be incredibly potent in this manner: Furthermore, their effects are increased greatly, and when combined with Isamu's other technique "She Who Invites" it becomes a truly frightening aspect of his power. In accordance with its power, the Blade of Yin is naturally not without its drawbacks; first and foremost - using it repedeatly tires Isamu's mind due to the great deal of Yin energy invested into the technique. Also, while the energy expenditure is significantly lower than most other techniques of similiar rank; it is still sufficient enough in order to cause weakness if it is used extensively; furthermore, the technique only works if it hits a place where the brain connects to, such as most limbs and the digits on a finger, and of course the head itself. Anywhere else will have no effect whatsover.